A Birthday Story
by Katrara
Summary: SPOILERS: its itachi's birthday, and he cant take the secret of what he did to sasuke anymore and tells him, how will sasuke react: spoilers from manga, no lemon itasasu


WARNING, BIG BIG BIG BIG GIGANTIC WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREMLY BIG SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA DON'T LIKE SPOILERS DON'T READ, AND DON'T FLAME FOR GIVING AWAY SPOILERS

-  
A birthday story,

Today I turn 18 and I can't stand it. I have no one to celebrate with, no little surprises, nothing. To be honest the only one who knows that today's my Birthday is Madara Uchiha and he's a couple hundred miles away right now and I would never celebrate my birthday with him, and the other person is my little brother Sasuke and he hates me and wants me dead. If he were to even find me to send me a present it would probly be a bomb or an ambush to try and kill me, what a wonderful birthday present that would be, but to be honest I wish I was dead at times. I killed my whole clan with a man that was planning on attacking and starting a war with my village (Madara) and I had to leave my little brother all alone with no one to look to, leaving him alone in darkness and confusion.

When I said what I said on that fatful night, it was all a lie. All I ever wanted to do is tell Sasuke the truth, why I really killed the family, and why i couldn't kill him. The irony of it all though is I just saw Sasuke a few months ago, but all I could do to him was make him relive that horrible night in my Tsukuyomi.I can't take this lying anymore I have to go find him and tell him the truth.

I set out heading towards the village were I know my little brother will be, hopfully, as long as he doesn't have any missions.

Wandereing past my old house I decide to stop by just to remember the old times and all the wonderful times I had here, how many years of my life when my birthday would roll around and my mom would alwas make my favorites, and... I reach into my old pocket pulling out a piece of paper as I walk into the house. I look down at what I hold in my hand, a little brithday card Sasuke drew me 10 years ago when I was 8 and Sasuke was 3. He wasn't much of an artist then, but still liked to draw so he made me a little birthday card. I'm awoken from my thoughts as I hear a little sob. I head towards the sound, who would seriously come in this house. Than I realize who it is when I find the room the sound is coming from, Sasuke's old room. I slide into the room seeing some of the top of Sasuke's head on the other side of the bed. "Sasuke" I say quietly knowing I'm going to startle him, but try not to too much. he imediatly turns around and stares at me for a second, quikly wiping his eyes, before turning back around. I slowly approach him, carful to not take my eyes of of him, incase he tries to attack. Sitting next to him a put a hand on his shoulder looking down at him since his head is burried in his arms and he's pretty much in a little ball crying, " hey, you ok" I ask him. Luckily I get somewhat of a reply as he shakes his head 'no'. "Whats wrong Sasuke" I ask trying to comfort him, but he just shakes his head again. "Alright come on whats bothering you" I ask lifting his head up with my hand. "Just Leave Me Alone" he shouts at me burring his head again, "just leave me alone" he says again in more of a whisper. "Now you know I'm not going to just leave you here crying Sasuke, exspecialy after I had to sneak all the way into the village just to find you" at the words 'just to find you' he looks up "what". "You heard me Sasuke just to find you, I needed to talk to you, but first I think I'm going to ask you what are you doing here" I ask a little concered on what my little brother is doing here other than crying. "I just remembered how today was your birthday and how the day would alwas go with mom making you your favorites and dad would take you out for a little surprise and I would alwas draw you a birthday card. . ." he trailed off looking over to his old desk. I looked over too seeing some paper and colored pencils before looking back over to sasuke as he continued, "I just want things to go back to the way they were, Aniki". Sasuke covered his mouth realizing he had just called me aniki, he might think I could care less, but him calling me that is one of the things I've missed. I pull him into a hug, holding him as tight as I can without hurting him. Than to my surprise he acctualy hugs me back. I tilt my head down onto his kissing him lightly on the head, "I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you so badly Sasuke" I tell him in a light whisper. he pulls back, I'm gussing in confusion, and I'm right as he starts to yell at me. "Than why why did you do Itachi, your saying you never wanted to hurt me but than why did you kill everyone and than. . ." I cut him short covering his mouth with my hand, I can't stand to hear it, I won't I just want to erase that fatful night from the universe. "Because Sasuke I did it to protect you. . .the clan was planning a coup d'etat" did I really just tell my little brother that, did I really just say the horrible fact about our clan, but I had to continue now that I've started telling him the truth. "Sasuke, it's just that you were so little, we couldn't let you in on it, and I never wanted you to know about it" Sasuke was just staring at me wide-eyed before saying somthing, "Why" his voice was getting louder "why did our clan want to do that". "Sasuke it's so complicated, our clan and the senju clan were the clan that started the village and from the begining the senju were slowly taking complete control and just shoving us off to the side, some people realized this and ended up getting killed and in the end after we were said to be behind the attack on the village almost 13 years ago and than they made us live in the corner of the village and than after I joined ANBU I found out that ANBU was acctualy spying on us, but they really didn't know about it untill I told them, Sasuke I went into ANBU on orders from dad to gain information but in reality I was double spy" Sasuke put his head down, and I could tell by the look he had on his face he didn't want to except this fact. But who could blame him I just told him out clan was planning a cou d'etat. "Sasuke you remeber my secret mission I couldn't tell dad about right" I asked him knowing he would remember imediatly. "yes" he replied just like I said he would. "Well my mission was to stop the clan, by destorying them" Sasuke looked back up at me and I could tell he was coming close to the edge but I had to tell him, I couldn't let him live in darkness like I first wanted to, so I continued. "And I completed my mission perfectly, with the help of one of our founding fathers Madara Uchiha, he too was looking on revenge on the clan and village for reason that happened earlier in his life, but I won't go into that. I killed most of them though and he just watched my back incase I wasn't able to dodge somthing, but everything I showed you in my Mangekyou sharingan I did do and I did everything flawlessly except for one thing, I let you live, after words I went and pleaded to the 3rd Hokage to keep you safe from the elders and danzou, I even threatened danzou with all the information I have on the leaf and spreading it to every enemy village" I did it i told him everything, but how is he going to react to all this. I looked over to Sasuke, O no I've done it I've pushed him over the edge, tears were swelling up in his eyes. He started to cry again only this time he latched onto me with a death grip, I could tell all he needed right now was comfort so I hugged him back. Sasuke slowly pulled away trying to talk "Itachi. . .promise me you'll never leave me like you did before" he managed to get out, still crying. "I promise Sasuke" I know I won't have to worry about breaking that promise because I don't plan on leaving him like that ever again. I pull Sasuke into another hug as Sasuke finally calms down. Sasuke calmed down and got up going over to his desk and started to draw. He came back over to me about 20 minutes later, with a little drawing. He handed it to me and I looked down seeing it was a birthday card. " You sure have worked on your drawing skills havn't you" I said looking at the beautifully drawn card.

I spent the rest of my birthday with my little brother, remembering all the wonderful times we had. Sharing memories and what our lives have been like latley without each other. Soon though the time came and I had to leave the village but I promised Sasuke I would come back soon. I left the village knowing I would be coming back soon to be with my little brother and hopfully one day one when got old enough and strong enough take him out of the village with me, were I wouldn't have to worry about danzou or the ANBU or anyone. This was by far the best birthday gift ever, getting my little brother back. 


End file.
